


Frivolous

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan's siblings think she's frivolous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frivolous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copracat (Vera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/gifts).



> For Vera, who requested "Susan, playful" for halfamoon 2009.

Queen Susan dances with her suitors, laughs at their jokes, and spends her days in endless rounds of parties, picnics, and hunts. She is the smiling face of Narnia, the goodwill ambassador, opening all doors; she revels in the role, makes it her own, even though her siblings think she's frivolous for giving so much attention to the fall of her gown or the curve of her specially-cobbled heels.

When she's exiled from Narnia, Susan tries to recapture some of that light-hearted gaiety. She goes to parties, wears lipstick, and giggles about boys.

She tries to find meaning in frivolity.

end

~*~


End file.
